


Through Moon’s eye

by myideaofbeautiful



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warlock did not flinch at the cold touch of the blade against his throat - it had quickly warmed against his skin. His gaze stayed focused almost unblinking as he watched his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Moon’s eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> So the characters do not belong to me and I make no profit from this.  
> It's been a while since I posted so I hope you'll enjoy!

The sky had long since colored dark and its little lanterns had been burning for the better part of the night. The moon accompanied them, its bright round eye narrowed into a thin crescent. Its gaze was unwavering as it stared down on the world below. Its gaze was captured however by two small figures. It squinted its eye and watched in abated stillness, its gaze hindered by the leafy roof. 

Below it stood two figures, one with eyes icy blue alight with the flame of betrayal. The other’s filled with heated gold. A silvery blade rested against the warlock’s throat, reflecting his cold colored skin and scorching eyes. Time seemed frozen as the figures stood in silence, the Moon might have believed so himself had he not felt the ticking of time whispering its goodbye with each stroke. 

The warlock did not flinch at the cold touch of the blade against his throat - it had quickly warmed against his skin. His gaze stayed focused almost unblinking as he watched his master, although his prince’s eyes seemed harsh and cold with accusation that leached in under the warlock’s skin from the point where the sword connected them. The warlocks own gaze seemed empty of the fear the Moon would have expected. It seemed to have dissipated the moment the bandits had crumbled under the sweep of his hand. Now instead it was filled with a strange mixture of relieve and acceptance. 

Sparks of anger lit up, the icy flame seemed to rise to its peak. The prince’s hands gripped the sword tighter, the leather of his gloves creaking. The forest seemed to wait in abated breath, silence reigned and even the magic under the warlock’s feet halted its buzzing. The final decision rested in the strike of the sword and everything seemed to wait for it. 

The muscles under the prince’s tunic strained, small shock running down his arm allowing the steel to dance dangerously against the warlock’s neck. A harsh breath escaped the prince’s mouth as he flung his sword away from the warlock’s neck, the steel swishing through the air before it clanged to the ground, unstained. His eyes were wet with unshed tears, before he turned his back on the warlock hiding himself from both Moon and servant.

The warlock reached out, an instinctual response, but the prince pulled away at the first hint of contact, a small hiss sounding from his lips. The warlock froze, hurt flashing over his face but he set his jaw determined. 

“Arthur…”

“Leave…” Arthur said voice barely above a whisper. 

“What? Arthur…”

“I said leave, Merlin.” Arthur slightly turned his head not enough to expose the full view of his face but enough to view the outline of his nose and the light falling over his left cheekbone. Uncertainty started to creep into the warlock’s feature’s as he stood there, unmoving and unsure. Arthur’s voice rose in volume at the other’s lack of response. “Didn’t you hear me, I said go. You are no longer welcome in Camelot.”

Fear flooded the blue ocean of the warlock’s eyes, a panic seemed to overtake him as his limbs started shaking uncontrollably and his throat worked hard at producing the broken off little breathy hiccup sounds. 

“No… Arthur, please… I can’t... don’t… Please…” the prince turned, a harsh grimace of anger and pain lined his face as he watched desperation clawing at the warlock’s soul. “You can kill me, burn me, anything! Just don’t do this, don’t send me away.” 

Arthur clenched his eyes shut at the raw plea. 

The warlock looked around panicked until he stopped spotting something. It was a matter of seconds before he was dashing to his side, Arthur followed, right on his servant’s heels. The warlock fell down to his knees grabbing at the silvery blade, gripping the cold steel against his fingers before swinging the blade up and raising it to his own neck. 

Arthur froze at the sight. Both of his servant’s hands were curled around the blade, one on either side of his neck cadging himself in. Blood slowly started to well up from where the blade was piercing the warlock’s skin. It ran down his wrists before escaping beneath the long sleeve of his blue shirt and worn brown jacket. The steel bobbed dangerously against his neck from the shivers that still roamed the warlock’s body. To the Moon it felt like tempting fate or maybe just a precedent of what was to come.

“Here, kill me, kill me, Arthur! I’m ready for that. Please, just don’t send me away.” The warlock begged his blue eyes leaking copious drops of salty tears as he stood kneeling in front of his prince. 

Arthur looked down at his servant, a few seconds ticked by before he slowly lowered himself to his knees. His eyes first flashed to the sword before meeting Merlin’s own and for a moment they seemed to have cleared of anger and betrayal and hurt and instead a calmed desperation reigned those depths. He slowly lifted his hands and cupped them around Merlin’s own. His fingertips curled around Merlin’s and slowly pried the bloodied vices loose. 

Arthur shifted his gaze from Merlin’s down to the bloody hands that rested above his own. He gently trailed his hands from the back of Merlin’s hand, sliding over the warm skin till it reach the unwelcome touch of steel. 

Arthur returned his gaze to Merlin’s before carefully lifting the sword from his hands. The harsh breaths that had escaped Merlin’s mouth silenced as he held Arthur’s gaze with abated breath. It was another heart stopping moment that night and the Moon was unsure whether to ravel at the wonder or to wait in distress. It seemed strangely familiar, almost like the two companions expected nothing less from each other and that it had turned into habit rather than surprise. 

The prince slowly moved the blade to his side before slinging it away waiting in silence till its thud, certain and final, softly resonated over the leaf covered plane. He then leaned forward and enfolded his servant in an embrace. The warlock clawed at his master’s back, fingers twining in the fabric as sparks of power still hummed beneath his fingertips. He buried his face in the prince’s neck, taking comfort in the familiar smell of sweat and grass. 

The prince clutched the back of the warlock’s head his nose buried in the raven locks, his other pressing the warlock’s body close to his own. The next sounds were a low whisper and the Moon had to strain to hear them.

“Don’t make me leave.”

The prince’s hands clenched and he lifted his head upward, eyes trained past the clutter of branches reaching into the night sky.

“I won’t.” 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
